Meters, such as electricity meters, commonly measure an amount of a resource (e.g., electricity) consumed by a customer. Electricity meters are often installed in residential settings, although they may be found in commercial or other settings as well. Once the electricity meter is installed, it is difficult to upgrade or update the components of the meter because such upgrades or updates require the meter to be uninstalled (e.g., taken down off a wall), upgraded or updated, and then reinstalled by a technician. Due to the difficulties and expense associated with upgrading or updating the electricity meter, the components of the electricity meter are only sporadically changed (if ever) and are often not kept up to date with the latest improvements in technology.